


Avengers : Interview!

by Namnorix



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Romance, Social Media, This is my first fic lol, i promise you will at least chuckle, if anyone reads this, interview with the avengers, ship tags will be added as I post more chapters, takes place after endgame but without the sad stuff, this will help you feel better about endgame, we are the audience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namnorix/pseuds/Namnorix
Summary: The Avengers are called in on an 'interview'! though not a normal one.“Wait what? Romantic interview? I didn’t hear about this-“ Tony protested.The host ignored him.“So anyway, we are going to ask both of you questions on how you feel about being paired up by your fans!”Join as our favorite marvel characters are paired up and asked their opinions on our shipping choices, however weird some of it are! and of course, with us, the fandom, as the audience.





	Avengers : Interview!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this long ago before endgame came out so this story will pretend some parts of endgame doesn't exist, while still defeating Thanos! In order for this to work, all currently cannon pairings are not together, or this will get very awkward. Enjoy!

“Hello everyone! Welcome to ‘romantic interview with the Avengers and friends!’ In this show, we’re going to interview two or more Avengers each episode and ask them questions on how they feel about people shipping them together!” A short guy wearing sunglasses and obviously fake mustache greeted the audience.

The crowd enthusiastically cheered and clapped as the curtains raised to reveal none other than... Captain America and Iron man!

Both of our lovely heroes were sitting on a sofa besides each other, looking confusedly at the audience.

“Wait what? Romantic interview? I didn’t hear about this-“ Tony protested before being interrupted by Steve.

“Coulson? is that you? I thought you were d-“

“So anyway, we are going to ask both of you questions on how you feel about being paired up by your fans!” Coulson-who-is-supposed-to-be-dead interrupted Steve’s sentence.

“P-paired up...?” Steve meekly asked

“Yes! Exactly! Let’s ask the crowd about how THEY feel on this pairing!” Coulson whipped his mic to the audience.

A lot of people cheered, and the ones particularly on the far left screamed as they held up fanarts of Steve and Tony kissing with the word STONY written clearly at the bottom. The camera panned to Steve’s scared face.

“Huh, there should’ve been more screams. Last time I checked, weren’t they the most pooular pairing?” Coulson murmured to himself, confusedly rubbing his false mustache.

A crew member, who suspiciously looked like Maria Hill in a blonde wig, ran to the front stage and whispered in Coulson’s ear.

The host’s eyes widened, “What?! What do you mean they’re not?!”

A bit more whispering

“Shit, what do you mean...civil war?” 

A terse nod from the woman.

“Well-okay then” Coulson whispered back.

The woman nodded again and scurried back behind the stage.

Coulson turned around to face Steve and Tony who was staring at him.

He coughed, “Sorry, technical difficulties”

Tony slowly turned his head back to Steve and frantically whispered, “are we just going to ignore the fact that that was obviously Hill and this host is Coulson?!” 

Steve sneaked a few glances at the host, “I-I don’t know Tony.”

Sadly, Tony and Steve was wearing a mouth mic, and Coulson heard every single word, though he just ignored it.

“RIGHT! LET’S GET ON WITH THIS SHOW!”

The audience cheered. 

“So, starting with you Tony, how would you describe your relationship with Steve?”

Tony scratched his head, “uh Coulson what are y-“

“How would you describe your relationship with Steve?” Coulson asked again, this time more threateningly.

Tony immediately got the message, “Whoa whoa, okay..uh..” Tony glanced at Steve who just offered a confused look.

“Right, well, Cap was obviously my teammate when we were both Avengers. I knew I could always count on him to lead the team back then... and I... trusted him to always be on my side...” Tony paused, “Now, after this whole thing, we- I- we both have been through a lot, but I do respect him.”

Seems like defeating Thanos together hadn’t been enough to fully mend the friendship between both. Though it was obvious that both desperately wanted to, judging by Steve’s sad look and Tony’s downcasted eyes.

The audience was quiet as a few fangirls on the left side cried, while a few others comforted and gave them tissues.

Coulson coughed to erase the tense silence that had been casted on the room. 

“Rightt, great answer Tony! Now what about you Steve?”

Steve looked at Coulson sadly, “I respect Tony for who he is as an Avenger, and... we both have made mistakes, lots of it in fact. Our relationship is... complicated right now.”

A few more sobs and inhuman screeching came from the left side of the audience as more tissues got spread around.

‘Shit, this was a mistake! Who was the one that decided they should be the first pairing?! This is way too much angst on the first episode!’ Coulson grumbled to himself.

“Oookaaaayy... so, I think what we all want to know is.... are you two ever gonna talk it out?”

The camera zoomed in on one fangirl’s face which was practically bursting with hope.

Steve and Tony glanced at each other at the same time, and immediately looked away; which prompted another few fangirls to squeal.

Steve looked at Coulson before smiling nervously, “I hope so...”

Tony immediately whipped up to face Steve, who was resolutely looking the other way.

The previous face-bursting-with-hope-fangirl fainted, as others squealed again.

Coulson stared at them, before coughing again, “Alright then, not very informative but I’ll take it.”

Tony warily looked back at Coulson, taking a water bottle from besides his sofa and drinking it.

“Moving on to the next question, how do you both feel about entering a romantic relationship?”

Tony spit out his water, spilling it all over his suit, “what?”

A few crewmen who suspiciously looked like SHIELD agents hurriedly rushed over to give him a towel.

Steve was blushing furiously and covering his face with his hands.

“Yes, a romantic relationship is a relationship in which two or more people-“

“I know that, but there’s no way- Cap doesn’t even swing that way.” Tony said in an incredulous tone.

Steve glanced at Tony, “I do actually... I like both men and women..”

Tony looked at the soldier in shock, who was in turn nervously smiling back.

“Well I never knew that.. but that’s not the point! I- I- who the hell decided we should do this interview anyway?!” Tony practically shouted.

“Well, if I remembered correctly, it was Fury...” Steve trailed off, staring at the host who is wearing a fake mustache and obviously Coulson, ‘what is happening?’

“Fucking Fury, when I get my hands on him..” Tony started mumbling under his breath.

“Hey come on now, you have to answer the question!” Coulson gestured at the audience who looked very hopeful, some almost disturbingly so.

Steve sighed, deciding to just get it over with, “Tony is a very wonderful man... I feel like we both would have a lot of differences and things to overcome if we were to enter a relationship.... and though I don’t see it, I wouldn’t be completely opposed to it if it did somehow happen...”

The crowd erupted, some screaming about how their ship is canon, while some immediately tried to protest about how he didn’t actually say yes. It suddenly felt like there was an all out war.

Steve started sweating at the fact that he caused this, what is happening?

He glanced over at Tony, who hadn’t uttered a word, only to find him gaping, “you’d date me..?”

The crowd instantly went silent.

Steve scratched his head, “well I wouldn’t be opposed to it.”

Tony looked surprised, though he didn’t say anything.

“Now Tony! Are you going to answer the question?” Coulson said into his mic.

Tony stared at the audience who had all their attention focused on him, “....I.. don’t really know... it’s a hard concept to grasp... Look, Cap and I- we have hurt each other a lot and I can’t see how we will ever get over everything to achieve a romantic relationship. But... if we somehow, in some way, can make that happen then yeah? Maybe? It’s not like I don’t want to reconcile with Rogers, quite the opposite actually. Though a relationship certainly feels very much in the realm of impossibility, just like Cap said.”

Tony grimaced, that was a way more truthful answer than he would have liked; words just tumbled out without his permission.

The audience broke down, screams of “STOP TORTURING ME” “YOU MIGHT AS WELL HAVE STABBED ME INSTEAD” and other cries and comments of agony that shouldn’t belong in a mere talkshow sounded throughout the whole room.

Tony turned to look at Steve, expecting him to be confused? Annoyed? 

What he didn’t expect though, was Steve’s surpised but hesitantly hopeful look. Wait what? 

He could practically see a puppy tail slowly wagging as Steve smiled happily, “Tony... are you being serious?”

Tony nodded, “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well you see... I mean, after Thanos, you always avoid me... so I assumed... and Bucky and Sam even... oh wow, you actually want us to make up?” Steve asked hopefully.

Tony was about to answer when a fangirl shouted “I’D PREFER YOU BOTH MAKE OUT INSTEAD” over the silence.

The audience went crazy, some cheered and some booed.

Tony’s face flamed up in embarrassment, what was up with this audience?! 

Faking a cough, Tony said, “well of course, I mean- it, well, it’d be good for team morale if you and I were to... reconcile.”

Shit, that came out wrong.

Steve’s face looked like he had just accidentally kicked a puppy and a baby at the same time, all hope extinguished. “O-oh really? I thought... Well, I guess you’re right...”

Screams of frustration and heads being banged on a wall sounded from the left side, some were threatening Tony to say the fucking truth, and some were groaning in exasperation. There was only one thought running through everyone’s head, WHY ARE THEY SO BAD AT COMMUNICATING LIKE A NORMAL HUMAN BEING?! Not that these particular group of people themselves can of course.

Coulson, who had been silently watching, slowly facepalmed. What idiots. Making up his mind, the gracious host decided to help out a bit. “Are you sure that’s all Tony??”

Tony stared at Coulson, and was about to lie, when he noticed the audience silently glaring at him, “uh... and well, i-it’d be nice to have you as a friend again Cap...”

Steve looked at him cautiously, “really?”

“...really.”

“Oh...” A shy smile graced Steve’s face and he looked away, “okay then” 

For some unknown reason, Tony’s own face heated up, and he murmured, “ok”

The audience cooed and awed, some crying because of the cuteness and some gushed about their ‘perfect OTP’. It seems that the balance of the world has been restored without a snap.

Coulson grinned and cackled deeply, earning a weird look from both Steve and Tony, which he just waved away. “Now for the next question... what do you think of the stories written about you both?”

Steve blinked, “....What stories?”

“Well you see... both of you have quite a lot of fans... and some of them, well... they find it fun to pair both of you up and write stories on how it would happen.” Coulson said.

Tony gaped at Coulson. “By paired up, you mean....?” 

“Romantically, yes.”

“...Me and Tony...?”

Coulson nodded.

Steve blushed ten shades of red, his mouth opening and closing, as if he kept changing what he wanted to say.

Tony just burried his face in his hand. Oh God, he remembered a certain spider teen babbling about something like that; saying how he had read some of them and then immediately embarassedly correcting himself. Something about... fanfictions?

Both of the contestants were at a loss for words.

“SHOW THEM!” Screamed a person from the audience.

Coulson’s grin widened, “yes, that is exactly the plan.” He proceeded to hand Steve and Tony a wad of papers.

“Those are some of the most popular works in each trope of you guys.” 

Steve and Tony shuffled through the papers, various emotions crossing their face, from horror to bewilderment. Well, mostly horror.

15 minutes of silence reigned through the whole room as the audience, a huge part of which were writers, metaphorically held their breath.

“So, uh, is there a lot of- uh- these?” Tony asked Coulson, his face red as a tomato from some of the works. Because even Tony ‘Playboy’ Stark has never considered some of the things these fanfictions had revolved around.

Steve kept re reading some of these, and of course, just like Tony, he had encountered the... wilder things fanfiction had to offer. Though he can admit he is quite interested in some of what were mentioned.

Coulson coughed, “if you’re asking the amount of fanfiction of both of you, then as of today, there are 30,347 works from ao3

Steve stared at Coulson for a while, the numbers processing in his brain. “So... it’s a lot?”

“Quite frankly, yes.”

The soldier turned his attention to the audience—who was beaming—and leaned further into his sofa, while smiling awkwardly, “Thank you for that I guess... though I am kind of concerned with how some of you obtained these informations, you guys must follow the news a lot huh?”

A chorus of nervous laughter and awkward yeahs echoed throughout the room. There was no eloquent way to put ‘I have possibly stalked you through watching movies’ after all.

Meanwhile, on the stage, the mechanic was still mentally reeling from the fact that he was shipped(?) with Steve. Damn. Iron man paired with Captain America? Wild.

Steve, on the other hand, was faring much better. He was kinda surprised anyone had supported them enough to write stories, but he had learned to accept that the future was weird and there was nothing he can do about it. 

“Any opinion about this, either of you?” 

“Wait- are there more pairings then just Cap and I?”

Coulson grinned, “certainly, but those are reserved for the other interviews, and we’re not revealing it to keep the surprise!”

Tony sunk back into his seat, “ok..”

“Rogers?”

Steve glanced at the fans, “I guess I’ll just say, it’s great that you guys do it. If it makes you happy, then I see no wrong in writing about Tony and I.” He smiled

A huge awww sounded. That 6 feet of american man is an actual golden retriever when he wants to be. 

The camera then panned to Tony, who is trying to hide his blushing face.

“Andd that marks the end of THIS interview! Stark, you can return to the backstage, but Rogers, you’re staying!” Coulson announced.

Steve looked scared, “there’s more?”

“Yes! Lots of more!”

Tony snorted, getting up from his seat, “good luck Cap.” He turned to Coulson, “and thank you for having invited me to this show, it has been a pleasure.” Sarcasm was dripping from his mouth.

“The pleasure is mine.”

Tony lazily exited into the right stage as Coulson yelled into the mic, “THIS HAS BEEN STONY EVERYONE!!”

The audience all clapped and cheered loudly.

“ON TO THE NEXT ONE, PLEASE WELCOME...”

Steve turned to the left stage to see...

“Bucky?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I should continue this? I wrote it when I was bored and this is the first time I'm posting something, so, comment if I should continue, I'll do it if at least 2 people want me to!


End file.
